


Follow Your Heart

by Sailorseiwrites



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorseiwrites/pseuds/Sailorseiwrites
Summary: After a month and a half of fighting her feelings, the junior rookie gives in.
Relationships: Faith Seed & Reader, John Seed/Reader, Staci Pratt/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Follow Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reposted fic from my other account. I'm trying to keep my fics protected from irls. lol.

~Prologue~

It wasn’t a secret that you and the Seed family had some tension between each other. It had been over a month and a half since you had tried (and failed) to arrest Joseph Seed. It felt like years since you had a taste of “normalcy”. Once you had grouped up with the resistance, you refused to leave Hope County until you were able to bring all of the Seed family to justice.

But. That was the thing. That was the weird, fucked up thing. You didn’t know if you wanted to do that anymore. Even though you had saw what they had done, as you fought them, escaped countless times from them, you started to just pity them. You just wanted them to be healed by what had brought them to this horrible cult.

This wasn’t something you could voice, however. Especially to your closer friends in the resistance. Your crew consisted of Hudson, Pratt, Sharky, and Hurk. Sharky and Hurk helped you spring both of your colleagues a few weeks in to this whole fucked up situation. It took a while for them to be “normal” again, if you could even call it that. Pratt still woke up in the night with night terrors, and Hudson was very against physical content now. It was tough for the both of them, but you were helping them through it.

~Now~

Riding on your four-wheeler, you sped down the road towards Fall’s End. You had some Intel about a potential Peggie attack to steal back Falls End that you needed to tell Pastor Jerome and Mary May. Hanging a left onto the main road to Fall’s End, your walkie crackled to life on your shoulder.

“My, my, deputy. Letting your hair down for once. And a dress! You’re beautiful.”

John Seeds voice softly came through the speaker. You hit the brakes and whipped out your pistol, looking for him.

“Where are you at, you fuckin’ well-dressed weasel?” You yelled. Obviously he could see you, since he was commenting on your appearance. You hoped he was far enough away that he couldn’t see how flustered that had made you.

John Seed, you found, was the most attractive of the brothers. His piercing blue eyes, accompanied by his darker hair, and his good taste in fashion. His words dripped like honey. Even when he had you captured, you would stop paying attention to what he was saying when he was monologing because you were too distracted by his movements.

Of course you tried to hide it the best that you could, but he had picked up on it. The last time that he had had you in his grip, he made sure his touches, and eyes, lingered a little bit too long, sending shivers down your spine. You couldn’t let him get to you though. The last thing you needed was to tell your crew that you had slept with the enemy. But you knew it was just going to get harder and harder.

“You think I’m well dressed? Thank you. And don’t worry about where I am. I’m not here to stir the pot. Just here to observe. Until next time.” The walkie went radio silent. You scanned around you a few more moments before driving away, flipping off the trees behind you.

Walking into the bar, Mary May and the pastor were chatting away over some food.

“There’s my favorite Deputy.” Jerome leaned in for a hug and whispered, “Don’t tell Hudson that.” He chuckled. Mary May waves as she had her mouth full.

“Just wanted to stop in and let y’all know to be in the look out. Peggies might be rallying to take back Fall’s End. Don’t know how credible this is but, better safe than sorry.” You leaned against the bar as you spoke. Mary May rolled her eyes at the thought and kept eating. Jerome nodded in thought.

“Thank you. It’s good to be on our toes at all times. I’ll make sure we have some extra patrols around.” Jerome patted you on the shoulder and went back to his food.

You said your goodbyes and headed back to your four-wheeler and headed towards Dutchs Island. There was a reason you were “dolled up” today. You had been seeing Pratt for a week now, and you had a date today. Was it to fill the John sized hole in your heart, or did you genuinely like him? Who was to say? You both had agreed to keep it causal since you both could die at any time. No use getting attached.

There was a perfect beachy spot by where you had first destroyed a Bliss Shrine, and you two were to meet there and soak up some sun. It had been a while since you had had a day to yourself, and everyone practically forced you to take it. Hudson even playfully kicked you out of the bunker you two called home so that you could have a break.

You waded through the water and began walking up the dirt hill to see Pratt laying out a picnic blanket in the grass patch in the distance.

Your speaker crackled to life once more.

“Don’t have too much fun on your date. Not that you could, since it’s not with me.”

John Seed went as quickly as he came. Your radio was silent once more. You turned off your radio so he wouldn’t disturb you again. But now you knew he was watching you, from somewhere in the trees. Maybe from the bridge? You had no idea, and honestly? It excited you a little bit. You continued walking towards Pratt.

“Hey! You’re just in time. Was just about to bust open the picnic basket.” Pratt reached in and pulled out some sparkling water, which you loved, and handed it to you.

“Thank you, Staci. This is exactly what I needed right now.” You sat down next to him and opened the can, chugging it. Water dripped down your chin to your neck. You could feel Stacis eyes on you, hungrily watching you.

You knew you were being selfish and unfair. But right now, you didn’t care. You needed some sort of release and the idea of John watching you get off drove you wild.

You set the can down and stood up. Staci went to ask you what you were doing when you lifted your dress up and over your head, throwing it to the side. Staci just stared at your body, mouth agape. You hadn’t been wearing a bra, and were wearing sheer, lace panties. You straddled Staci and began to kiss him. He quickly came back to earth from whatever was going on in his head and kissed back, hands latching onto your hips.

You ground against his hips, erupting a growl from Staci. He squeezed your ass with one hand and massaged your chest with the other, eliciting a groan from you. You broke the kiss and latched onto his neck, grazing your teeth against a sensitive spot.

“Oh dear god...” Staci whimpered.

You left a sizable hickey and pulled back, while pushing him down to lie on his back. You slid off of his lap and grabbed onto his belt. You looked up at him with your big doe eyes for the go ahead. You had never seen someone shake their head so fast in their life.

You unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxer briefs. His cock sprang up from its confine. He was average size and girth. Just what you expected from a guy of his stature. He had a few beads of pre cum leaking from the tip. You eyed it hungrily. You leaned it and gave it a light lick, eliciting the sluttiest moan from Staci. Must have been a while, you thought.

You jumped right in and took his whole length in your mouth, causing him to buck his hips. You bobbed up and down a few times before he had to stop you.

“Let me at least get you off before I embarrass myself and come within 2 seconds...” He sat up and it was your turn to be pushed down. He hooked his fingers around the sides of your panties and pulled them down, tossing them with your dress. Your confident streak must have been all used up on going down on Staci as when he turned back to you, you instinctually covered your face.

“Don’t worry, I got you. Let me see you.” You uncovered your beet red face to see Staci in between your legs. He maintained eye contact as he licked a long stripe along your folds, causing you to groan. You got yourself off regularly, but to have someone else doing it for you was godly.

He gave your folds a few more licks before diving in and suckling onto your clit. He inserted one finger, then two into you and began pumping. You grabbed onto the picnic blanket for dear life and didn’t bother to try to quiet yourself.

You felt your orgasm building and you began to roll your hips in tandem with his finger pumps. You moaned out Stacis name as you came on his tongue. He moaned into you as you did so. You’re surprised he didn’t come on the spot from you doing that. It wasn’t that Staci was a virgin, but he seemed the type to come fast, and unexpectedly.

“Oh my god, you’re so gorgeous.” He wiped his mouth off on his sleeve and came up to kiss you. You kissed him back and lifted your hips to his, hoping he would get the message.

“Oh, I, uh, didn’t bring a condom or anything...” He said, a little defeated.

“I don’t care, just please, I need you.” You groaned into his ear. He whispered “oh god...” under his breath and positioned himself with your entrance.

As he pushed in, you both moaned in unison. You needed this so badly. You hugged his cock so well. You knew it wouldn’t last for long, so you asked him to flip you over so that he could do you from behind. It was your favorite position and it was a guaranteed orgasm for you.

He grabbed hold of your hips and began snapping his hips against you. You moaned into the blanket and reached your hand in between your legs to massage your clit.

The sounds that you two were making were absolutely sinful. If a Peggie saw you two, they would probably faint.

He continued to thrust into you. He must have found the confidence you lost as he pounded into you, and started some dirty talk.

“You like that? You take me so well.”

You let out a faint mumble in response.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you. I need to know how good I’m doing.” His hand came down onto your ass, making you yell out in both pain and pleasure.

“Oh god, yes, Staci. I’m almost there.”

You could tell he was close too, his thrusts were starting to become erratic.

“Staci, please, fill me up.” You groaned. It was something you liked to save for the end. You didn’t like to tell your lovers about your cum kink, as most people just assumed you were trying to land a baby, which you were not.

Staci came inside you, coating your walls. This was enough to send you over the edge, you yelled into the blanket. He continued fuck you through your orgasm, cum dripping down your thighs as he did. Once you had stilled, he slowly pulled out, causing you both to whimper. You rolled onto your back, Staci lying beside you. You both said nothing as you watched the clouds go by. It was so peaceful that you both had fallen asleep.

After you and Staci had woken up from your little cat nap, you had lunch and said your goodbyes.

You hopped onto your four-wheeler and turned your radio back on. The radio crackled as you did. You hoped it was John, but it wasn’t.

“Hey, you on your way home yet, Rookie?” Hudson asked.

“Yeah, just got back to my ride. Shouldn’t be too long.” You replied.

“Just got back, huh?” She purred over the walkie. “Did you guys have some fun?” She teased.

“You know what? I’ll indulge you. He blew my back out. Pratt may look innocent but he knows his way around a person’s body.” You smugly said. That ought to shut her up. Hudson gasped on her end.  
“Oh my god! I was kidding! But you slept with him! Oh my god! Just wait until I tell—“

“Don’t tell anyone! We’re trying to keep this casual. Don’t need all of Hope County to know about my dick appointment. Anyways, I’ll tell you more when I get home. See ya.” You revved up your four-wheeler and took off towards the bunker.

Your hair bellowed through the wind, erasing any signs of sex. Even though it was almost 5 o’ clock, the air was still warm. Looking at the river next to you, you could almost imagine what it was like to live here before it all went to shit.

You pulled over to the shoulder and got off your four-wheeler and walked over to the river to get a better look at some deer that were drinking. You got out your phone to take pictures when the radio crackle scared them away, causing you to cuss, loudly.

“Now, Now. A Lady shouldn’t cuss.” John Seed’s voice came out of the speaker. Groaning, you took the radio from your shoulder and help it up to your mouth.

“I’ll cuss whenever I damn well fuckin’ please, thanks. Also, fuck you for scaring away the deer I was looking at.” You put your free hand on your hip as you paced. Why did he feel the need to just call you up whenever he pleased?

“Such a foul mouth. First cussing, and then sucking your friends cock in the open. I think you need to learn some manners.” You froze. So he was watching. Your cheeks flared up. You were at a loss of words.

“What, no witty remark? Interesting.” He chuckled.

“I’m an adult. I can do what I want. And if that means cussing, and sucking dick in the wilderness, then that’s what I’m gonna do. You’re not my dad.” You replied, stomping as you paced. Who did this prick think he was?

“You know what, Seed? Where are you at? I’m getting sick of this cat and mouse game. I can show you what this mouth can do and say—wait, that’s not what I meant, fuck.” You instantly regretted it after it came out of your mouth. Of course you meant you wanted to cuss him out, and maybe kick his ass, but of course, that wasn’t how it was interpreted.

“Oh, I would love to see what your mouth can do. I’m sure I could put it to good use. My men could be there for you in minutes.” He purred. Your cheeks, as well as your pussy, started to heat up. This was your chance. You could say you went to beat him up, that’s why you were going to let yourself get captured. The perfect cover story. You bit your lip and looked around. You made up your mind.

“Fine. I would love to settle this. I’m sure you know where I am already. I’ll wait by my four-wheeler. Anyone gives me shit, I’m whooping some ass, just letting you know.” You started marching towards your ride.

“Of course. I’ll see you soon, Little Lamb.” You shivered at the pet name. The Seed boys all called you by it, but the way John said it had a different effect on you.

You rested your hands on your ride to catch your breath. Were you really doing this? You needed to let Hudson know you were going to be gone for the rest of the night. Didn’t need her poking around more than she already did.

“Hey, uh, Hud. I’ll be actually home a little later. Something came up. Don’t wait up.” You said and turned off your radio. You hoped that she would assume that maybe you met back up with Staci.

You leaned against your ride when you saw a black SUV coming towards you. You instinctually rested your hand on your gun. The SUV pulled up slowly and came to a stop in front of you. A well-groomed Peggie got out of the passenger door and opened the rear passenger door for you, motioning for you to get in. You hid your four-wheeler behind some bushes and tucked the key into your bag, as you headed for the SUV.

“Any funny business and I’ll pop y’all.” You said as you got in. The SUV smelled like it was brand new. You crossed your arms and looked out the window and they pulled off back onto the road. The ride was quiet, save for some low volume gospel music. You knew you were headed to John’s ranch by the route you were going.

As you got closer to your destination, the anxiety set in. What if this was a trap? You shifted uncomfortably in your seat and looked at the driver, to the guard in the seat in front of you. They were armed, but they hadn’t done anything yet. You rested your hand on your gun, hoping it would bring you some comfort.

You pulled up to the big, red fortress. Guards paced around the outside. Peggie flags rippled in the wind. You looked at the entrance into the living room and that’s when you saw him.

John stood on the porch, arms behind his back. His sunglasses sat on his head. He was wearing a blue button up (Which was only half buttoned, revealing his chest), a black vest, and some black jeans. You’re sure they were all designer. He began to walk up to the car as you parked. He opened your door for you, taking your hand to help you out. You were only 5’4” so it was kind of hard to gracefully get out of the SUV without help.

“You’re even more stunning in person.” He said.

“T-thank you.” You were flustered, to say the least. He looked at you with such adoration that you forgot that this wasn’t a date. That this wasn’t a normal get together. You looked at each other for a moment longer until you looked away, at the ground, trying to conceal your blush.

“Let’s get inside. I have dinner set for us.” He rested his hand on your lower back as he guided you to the house. You couldn’t believe it. Dinner?!

Entering the house, you saw a table set on the other side of the fire place. The table was adorned with all sorts of foods. You simply just stared at it, in astonishment.

“I didn’t know what your favorite food was, so I made it all. Please, sit.” He pulled out a chair for you, and you sat down. You didn’t know where to start. There were steaks, roast, mashed potatoes, pasta, fruit, veggies, you name it. You went to stand to dish yourself when John pushed your shoulders back down.

“No, let me. You’re my guest.” He dished you up a little of everything and then himself. He sat at the other end of the table. You took a bite of the steak and groaned, unintentionally.

“Ok, I’ll admit, this steak is fucking amazing—oh sorry. I’ll watch my mouth since you went to all this trouble.” You smiled sarcastically, and went back to eating. John smiled, raising his glass as thanks, and began to eat himself. You two sat quietly as you ate. It was actually pretty nice to eat real food at a dinner table, in a house, with no gun fire in the distance.

“So, tell me, what is your favorite food? I hope this lives up to whatever it is you fancy.” He asked.

“This is going to make me sound like a child, but honestly, its cheese pizza.” You said, a little embarrassed. You loved most food, but pizza would always have your heart. John chuckled.

“No, that’s perfectly fine. I haven’t had my favorite pizza in a long time. There was this place in LA that had the best pizza.” He lost himself in thought for a second. It was as if this was the first time he had thought about his past in a long time.

“What made you leave your past life? What made you come here?” You asked. You only knew John through what you had been told by the resistance. He looked at you with those big baby blues, and looked a little sad, but just for a moment.

“Joseph needed help, and being his brother, I felt it was my duty to be there for him. Anyway, pizza is a perfectly fine food to be your favorite. I hope you saved room for desert.” John stood and walked into the other room, which you assumed was the kitchen. He was gone for a moment and reappeared with some small bowls with spoons. He handed you one and went back to his seat. You looked and saw that it was some sort of either frozen yogurt or ice cream.

“This is gelato. It’s one of my favorites.” He took a bite of his and smiled to himself. You used your spoon and take a small bite to make sure it wasn’t laced with bliss or anything. But what you found, was that it was one of the best things you had ever put in your mouth. You took another bite and said “Oh my God” under your breath as you ate. John seemed pleased with himself.

You cleaned the bowl, and set it down on the table. As you had ate the delicious gelato, Peggies had cleared the table. Some gave you dirty looks, which you happily returned. John stood and offered his hand to help you up. You reluctantly took it and he walked you over to the couch and sat down. You sat on the opposite side of the couch. You took this chance to look around the room. It had high ceilings and a pretty chandelier above where the table was.

“This place truly is a gift. I was so happy to buy it. Makes you feel one with nature with the big doors to the back yard, with the view of the mountains.” John looked past you to the outside. The sun was starting to set, casting sun rays into the living room onto you and John.

“You look ethereal in the sun light.” You turned to look at him and he had somehow scooted across the couch to be closer to you. He was inches from you when you looked up at him.

“I-Uh, thank you.” You stuttered. He raised his hand and caressed the side of your face, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. You shivered. You weren’t sure if he was going to kiss you or just stare at you. You waited for him to make a move. His hand moved down from your cheek to your shoulder to your neck. His palm rested on your throat and you suddenly started to panic. Was he really going to choke you out right here? After going to all that trouble for dinner? You went to start cussing him out when he spoke.

“Now. I think we need to do something about that mouth of yours.” He squeezed a little bit against your throat. “I think we need to teach you a lesson about respect.” He ran his thumb over your pulse and released your neck. You swallowed and instinctually went to reach for your throat when he grabbed your hand and stood.

He led you up the stairs to his room. Light peaked through the curtains and dimly lit the room. His bed was lined up with a fire place on the opposite wall, and was parallel with another door which you assumed was to the bathroom. As you looked around the room, John shut and locked the door. You turned to look at him when he harshly pushed you against the wall, his hand finding your neck again. He picked you up by the hips and held you against the door, his hips against yours. His eyes, now looking so hungry, met yours before he crashed his lips against yours.

You melted into the kiss. You had waited for this for so long. His hands gripped your ass hard, you knew it was going to leave bruises. You ground your hips against him, causing him to growl in response. You ran your hands through his hair and tugged lightly. He broke the kiss to kiss your neck, nipping along the way. You angled your head so he could get better access. He bit down hard, causing you to yelp.

“John! What the fuck—“ He pulled away and threw you onto the bed. You went to push yourself up when his hand came down across your ass. You let out an “Ah!” collapsed onto the bed again.

“I’m going to punish you every time you cuss. You’re going to learn.” This turned you on a little. You turned onto your back and looked up at him.

“I’ll promise to be a good girl.” You purred. Your dress and ridden up and exposed your panties. You went to go touch yourself when he batted away your hand.

“You’ll do as you’re told. And I don’t want you pleasuring yourself at all. Understood?” He removed his shirt and vest and looked at you expectantly. You nodded and waited for him to do something. You needed some kind of friction. He leaned down and put his knee right up against your pussy, causing you to whimper.

“Use my knee.” Was all he said, and you happily obliged. He bent down and started kissing you again and he took hold of your wrists and heled them against the bed. You started to grind against his knee. You needed more but this had to do. He held both of your wrists with one hand so that the other could pull down the front of your dress. He grabbed your breast and ran his thumb over your nipple a few times before using his mouth and teeth. You whimpered and arched your back. You needed him inside you.

“Just fuck me already!” You groaned and then he released you, and got off of you and the bed. You looked up at him, frustrated. He looked at you.

“What did I say?” You rolled your eyes and put on your best kiss ass tone of voice.

“I’m sorry. I forgot. Please come back?” You pouted. He didn’t move. And that’s when you took the situation into your hands. You got up and shed your dress. You tossed it to the floor and turned to him. You ran your hands up his chest, admiring his tattoos, before pushing him on to the bed. Before he could say anything, you started unbuckling his belt. He watched you tug down his pants and underwear. He lifted his hips so that you could fully take them off.

You got onto your knees and in between his. His cock was larger than Stacis, and thicker. You looked up at him as you took him into your mouth. You could tell he was burning this moment into his mind. To think back on once and a while. You bobbed up and down as best you could without gagging yourself.

“I told you that you could put that mouth to better use.” He said. You licked a long stripe up his shaft and circled around the head, before taking him back into your mouth. He tilted his head back and began to fuck your mouth. You gripped his thighs to prevent yourself from touching your pussy. You moaned onto his cock and he looked back down at you. He lifted your chin off of him and brought you up to kiss. He grabbed you by the ass and brought you up to straddle his head. He urged you to lower yourself onto his face. You did so and had to grab the head board to support yourself.

He went straight for your clit and you threw your head back in ecstasy. You had good head before, but straddling someone’s head was some next level shit. He tongue fucked you as you felt an orgasm building. You rode his tongue as you came, yelling his name as loud as you could. You didn’t care if the Peggies outside could hear you.

He suckled on your clit as you rode out your orgasm. He slowly raised you up so he could slide out from under you. You stayed where you were as you were still coming down from your high. John pulled your hips towards him and flipped you onto your back. He kissed you lightly, and then looked at you. You were flushed, hair sticking to your forehead, as you panted.

“W-what?” You asked, annoyed. He shook his head and kissed your neck. He lined himself up with you and entered you at a painfully slow pace.

“Please… Go faster.”

“Since you’ve been good, I’ll indulge you.” Without skipping a beat, he thrust his entire length into you, filling you to the brim.

“Oh dear god… This is amazing.” You felt so good you just had to say it out loud. He pumped a few more times, slowly.

“You feel even better than I imagined, Little Lamb. I’ve wanted this for so long.” He rested his head in the crook of your neck, kissing.

“Me too…” You finally admitted.

“I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you, when you came for Joseph. I imagined you just like this, under me, at my mercy.” His thrusts grew more powerful as he reminisced. “Tell me, Little Lamb, just how long have you wanted me?” You ran your nails down his back and wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Ever since the baptism.” You said breathily.

“Tell me how you felt. What you wanted me to do to you. Don’t leave out a single detail. Confess to me.” It wouldn’t be John if he didn’t throw in some of his Eden’s Gate spiel.

“When you held me under the water, I wondered what it would be like to be held under you. I just wanted you to take me then and there. Ah…god.” You could feel another orgasm building, it was getting hard to talk.

“Is that it, Little Lamb?”

“I wanted you to fill me up. I wanted you to mark me up, make me yours. Oh, god, John!” You started to come and John took this opportunity to kiss you. His tongue made its way into your mouth and danced gracefully with yours. The bed creaked and hit the back of the wall as he fucked you through your orgasm.

As you came down, John flipped you over and started taking you from behind. He reached both arms around you and hugged you from behind. His mouth nibbled on the back of your ear as he fucked you into the mattress.

“I feel the same way Little Lamb. I want to be the only one you love. The only one that sees you like this.” He lowly laughed. “The only one that fucks you. You’re mine.” You were caught off guard by him cussing, when he sank his teeth into your shoulder, drawing blood. In a weird, fucked up way, this sent you to orgasm instantly. His hips slammed into you as he came with you. You could feel his cum filling you up, coating your walls completely. He fucked you through both of your orgasms and slowly stopped, but not pulling out. He rested his head against your back and caught his breath. He kissed your shoulder and pulled you with him as he laid on his side, him still inside you.

You both laid there, basking in the afterglow. He finally pulled out, causing you to groan. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. You closed your eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

You opened your eyes and for a second forgot where you were. You turned to see John sound asleep next to you. He had draped a blanket over the two of you. You looked at him as he slept. He looked so peaceful. You let yourself forget all the things he and his family had done. You let yourself pretend that you were just an ordinary couple. You let yourself forget, even if it was just for tonight. You moved closer and snuggled into his chest. He put his arm around you and snuggled back. You listened to his heart beat as it lulled you back to sleep.

Before you knew it, it was morning. You felt next to you for John and found that you were alone. You sat up, clutching the sheet to you and looked around. You could smell bacon coming from downstairs. You got up and went to grab your dress, but it was gone. You were about to get seriously pissed when you looked at the chair by the fireplace.

A blue and white striped summer dress was draped over it, with a pair brand new panties, as well as some flats. A little note was pinned to the dressed. It read:

Good Morning Little Lamb  
I had these bought for you as you slept. I hope you like them.  
Come downstairs when you’re showered and dressed.  
-John

You blushed at the note and made your way over to the bathroom to shower.

After you had showered and dressed, you made your way downstairs. John was setting the table when he turned to look at you. He smiled and brought his hands together like he was going to pray.

“Stunning. Absolutely gorgeous.” He walked over to you and brought you into the most passionate kiss. You kissed him back. He guided you to the table and helped you into your chair.

“I made you some bacon, and eggs benedict. I hope you like that.” You nodded hungrily. You had worked up quite the appetite from last night’s activities. You waited for him to sit down before you dug in. It was amazing.

You helped him clean up and do the dishes. It was very domestic, to the point where it made you feel sad. You wanted this so badly. But you couldn’t have it. John picked up on your change in emotion and grabbed your hands.

“What’s wrong?” He looked sincere. You didn’t know if you should tell him. This was crazy, wasn’t it? You couldn’t want to be with John fucking Seed. All the things he and his family had done to the people of Hope County. You took your hands back and walked over to the window and looked outside. You imagined living here, hell, maybe even raising kids here. You grew teary eyed. You looked back to John.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s come over me. I should go.” You went to leave when he grabbed your shoulders and turned you to face him. Concern all across his face.

“Tell me, Little Lamb.” The nickname was all it took for you to collapse and start sobbing. He picked you up and brought you to the couch. He held you as you cried, and cried. You didn’t know how to convey how you felt without making him upset. You wiped you tears away and took a few breaths.

“I…” You sighed. “I want to be with you.” You looked at him. He looked confused cause, obviously, this was something he wanted as well.

“But I can’t. What would the resistance think? I don’t even agree with all of the things that you and your family do. But I just can’t get you out of my head.” Your lip started to quiver again and John pulled you into a big hug. He rocked you back and forth until you weren’t on the verge of tears and pulled away.

“The decision is yours, Little Lamb. I would love to have you here, with me, and my family. We would love for you to help with Eden’s Gate.” John kissed your forehead. You leaned into the kiss and closed your eyes in thought. Would his family accept you? After all that you had done? And what about your friends? Surely you would be shunned. And that would put a big target on your back. You needed some time to think. You looked at John and gave him a peck on the lips, and stood.

“I need some time to think. I will let you know my decision… Once I figure it out.” You grabbed your bag and hurriedly left the ranch. You decided to walk back to your four-wheeler to give yourself more time to think. You turned on your walkie and Hudson immediately bombarded you with questions. You told her you didn’t want to talk and turned your walkie back off. You rode your four-wheeler for what seemed like hours. You ended up in Faith’s region and you decided to stop and dip your feet in the water at a dock you were near. You sat there, watching the ripples in the water from the fish when you felt someone behind you. You looked and saw Faith, or perhaps an apparition of Faith, approach you. She sat beside you in her signature dress, humming.

“Did John send you here to talk to me?” You asked, staring back at the water. She was humming some gospel tune.

“No. He confided in me about your situation. I wanted to offer some advice.” She took your hand and intertwined your fingers. You let her. She continued to hum for little while longer before turning to you.

“I think you need to follow your heart.” She said. You looked at her.

“But if I do that, my life may as well be over. My friends would hunt me down. I know too much for the resistance, and I in good conscience couldn’t help you guys against them. God I wish I would have never taken this stupid fucking job.” You began to get tear eyed again. Faith pulled you into a hug and you cried into her shoulder as she rubbed your back. She pulled away after you were cried out and went back to looking at the water.

“I know you know my story. I know you may not trust me but let me just tell you something. Not following my heart was what almost led me to my demise. Until I met the Seeds, I always did what I thought everyone else wanted me to do, so that I would get some love from them. But eventually I couldn’t do it anymore. And I almost died. Follow your heart. It won’t steer you wrong.” You went to look at her and thank her, and she was gone.

Something she said resonated with you and that’s when you snapped. You knew what you wanted. You wanted John. You wanted to help the Seeds turn Eden’s Gate around. You didn’t care if your friends hated you. You knew in your heart that this was your lifes purpose. To help this family better themselves. That’s why you took this job. To help people. You ran to your ride and revved it to life and headed to Johns Ranch. You started happy crying on your way there.

You pulled up and practically flew off your four-wheeler and ran towards the porch. Peggies looked startled but didn’t try to stop you. You’re sure you’re on their “Don’t Fuck With” list now cause of John. You ran inside and didn’t see John.

“John! Where are you! It’s me! John!” You yelled. You heard him call for you from the back yard. You ran out and saw him with Joseph, sitting on some lawn chairs. You froze. You didn’t know how much Joseph knew, but you were still afraid. You slowly walked up to them. They both stood. You stopped in front of them and looked at your feet, playing with the ring you were wearing, not sure on how to tell them what you decided. Joseph put a hand on your shoulder, and you looked up at him.

“I know why you are here, Little Lamb. I am happy to have you in our family.” He pulled you into a hug and then into that weird forehead touch thing that he does with the others. He placed a kiss onto your head. He pulled away and nodded to John and made his departure.

You looked at John after, and you could see the hope, the pleading in his eyes. You began to cry again and threw your arms around him.  
“I’m following my heart, and it led me to you.”


End file.
